


Sorry to wake ya

by ShiroDemon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unbetaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/pseuds/ShiroDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*shrugs*<br/>Sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm sure you'll find. <a href="http://notshirodemon.tumblr.com/post/128975798456/unbetaded-apologies-for-any-grammar-mistakes-im">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sorry to wake ya

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm sure you'll find. [On Tumblr](http://notshirodemon.tumblr.com/post/128975798456/unbetaded-apologies-for-any-grammar-mistakes-im)

 

> _“Sorry to wake ya…”_ Said Graves in a deep, raspy voice that send a shiver down TF spine, even in his sleepy state he could see that Graves was in that kind of mood.
> 
> Fate chuckled a bit, rearraging himself over the sheets before adding. _“Put your mouth over ‘ere and I may even forgive you…”_

> The outlaw smiled at that and took one last swing to his tobacco before turning it off and leaving it on the close table. The smell of cigar filled the room and Fate sighed deeply when the weight in the bed shifted, although his mind was still heavy with sleep and he stretched a bit before he felt his body be dragged down rapidly.
> 
> Graves had took him from the ankle to put him closer to his person. TF found himself pressing the other man’s waist between his thighs, then a pair of lips over his own offering hot and deep kisses, bitter even with the taste of cigar, but he didn’t care.
> 
> He realiced that he was trapped below this man, there were no cards close to his reach and had no strenght to outmatch the guy. He felt so powerless but, oh boy! How he loved when Graves made him feel like that.
> 
> A tongue slipped inside his mouth and he gladdly took it, placing a hand over the outlaw’s nape in the process. The kiss ended after Graves gave a soft trust against Fate, making him moan loudly.
> 
> _“Rather sensitive, aren’t ya?”_ Said Graves with a mocking smirk upon his face at which TF only tsked angryly.
> 
> _“You have me in a difficult position ‘ere, Malcolm…”_
> 
> Graves offered soft kisses over lips and cheeks, moving until reaching the other’s ear. _“Do I…?”_ He whispered, his hot breath making Fate blush a bit, while his breath was threathing to get quick. _“I thought that you got used to it already…”_
> 
> Fate hissed, not at the comment but rather at a bite Graves did over a sensitive part below his ear. Damn, he was shaking already, feeling himself hard against the outlaw’s stomach.
> 
> _“M-Mal…”_
> 
> _“Shh… Not yet, I want to take my time tonight, Tobias…”_
> 
> Fate made a soft whimper, for this was not going to be just rough sex, but rather slow and tender lovemaking.


End file.
